


Valentines

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Holiday, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Valentine's Day: Jack's favorite!





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Jack's mouth and a dark bits.  


* * *

_Fuck them. Fuck them all._

If Jack saw another heart shaped candy bar he was going to puke. Where the hell did all these people come off, bombarding this day a day as the Day-to-Show-How-Much-You-Love-Your-Lover-by-Buying-Cheap-Heart-shaped-Shit. 

Not that he'd ever get the chance. 

Luckily he was driving out of the city and on the way to the mountain there was nothing to remind him about the sickeningly sweet shop-windows declaring the season of Luvvve. 

Jack thanked God he was in the military, where frilly tokens of endearment were definitely frowned upon. That way he could at least go to work and wait out the lovey-dovey feeling in the air... 

He stomped past the security guard, flashing his ID. The man was smart enough not to utter a word. 

_Good survival instincts._ Jack mused. Only the best for the SGC. 

The ride down to the SGC was silent. The sergeant sharing the elevator was in the furthest corner from him, trying hard not to be obvious. The poor woman was about a step away from clawing up the wall trying to get out. He tried to smile but the whites showing in her eyes made him realise it was as welcome as a crocodile's smile to a gazelle. When she fled to elevator he wasn't even sure if this was her level. 

As he reached his stop he strolled down the corridor, trying to ease his temper as he made his way to doc's office. 

"Hello, colonel. On my way to a briefing, I'm afraid." The petite woman was grabbing files and piling them on her arm. 

"Any news, doc?" 

She stilled a moment. An apologetic smile crossed her face. "Nothing yet, sir." 

_Damn_ He smiled and shrugged, and turned away. 

"Wait, colonel. Could you take this with you? I won't be able to go to Daniel 'til late this afternoon." 

A few minutes later, and a few doors down in Daniel's room, Jack let out a bitter laugh. 

Someone up there must have been having a ball, twisting Jack's life into these ridiculous situations. 

Here he was. Air Force Colonel, ex-father, ex-husband, pretty soon ex-field officer, head over heels in love with his civilian advisor. 

His very male civilian advisor. 

His gravely wounded male civilian advisor, fighting for his life after the last mission went bust and Jack failed to keep Daniel safe. 

Whether it had happened because Jack had not been as sharp as usual, still struggling with his newly realized feelings, or just damn bad luck was semantics. He'd never know for sure. 

He was standing at the foot of Daniel's bed and he was sporting a pink helium heart shaped balloon with 'I LOVE YOU' in silver letters on the sides. 

Something alien women and 10-year-old girls could state freely to Dan'yel or Uncle Danny and Jack never could. Or would. 

He'd be damned if he'd put this friendship on the line just because he couldn't stop thinking about getting Daniel in the sack. 

Jack tied Cassie's balloon to the railing of the bed and started to straighten the blankets around Daniel's shoulders. Anything to keep his mind from the feelings, which just might overwhelm him. His eyes began to sting and for now Jack permitted himself one small indulgence. He bent down and kissed Daniel on the forehead. 

"Would you be my Valentine, Dan?" he whispered against his friend's pale cheek, but Daniel stayed as silent as he had been ever since he had gone down by that staff blast. 

No one heard. 

No one ever would.

* * *

Cold. 

Dark and cold and I don't know. I am so tired. 

I can't remember much. Of anything. Why? 

Where am I? 

I am still cold and I want to shiver, but I can't. Why can't I shiver? 

I want to shiver, but I can't; I want to scream but I can't! I want to panic but I can't! 

I'm just so tired. So God damned tired. 

Jack would say that. Where is Jack? 

Slowly things start to make sense. We were somewhere, on a mission. And then something hit me. It is all a bit sketchy, but it leaves me three options. I'm either dead (which I don't think I am, because I wouldn't be rambling to myself, like this,) or I'm down after the something hit me (but I feel too lousy for just being unconscious for a while; I would recognise THAT feeling, thank you very much,) or I'm badly hurt, which would explain the jucky feeling, the disorientation and the continued urge to go back to sleep. 

So tired. 

What was I thinking about? 

Oh, yes. Being hurt. Geez. Jack will want to kick my ass, when I wake up. Where am I anyway? Is Jack here? 

Hmmmmmmmmm. I'll have to think about this. 

Well. Of course Jack is here. I'm hurt but I'm alive (and I'm sticking with that assumption), so someone is taking care of me. Unless we have met up with the Nox, or the Asgard (I wonder if Thor would get a tan in the sun?) or someone else nice and advanced Jack wouldn't let anyone else near me. Jack takes care of me. 

Ok, that is unfair. Jack takes care of me and Sam does and Teal'c. And I take care of Sam and Teal'c and Jack. And Teal'c takes care of Sam and Jack and me. And Sam takes care of all of us. But really like taking care of Jack. 

I love Jack. 

Whoops. 

Can't let that one slip. Can't even think that. Bad Daniel! BadbadbadbadBAD Daniel. 

Man. I must be doped up to my gills. Compliments of Dr. Janet I'm sure. 

Hey, what is that? It's a hand on my shoulder. 

My shoulder. I'm flat on my back, lying down and someone is pulling a blanket over my shoulder. Oh, that is nice. I forgot I was cold. Now I'm warmer. 

I hope it's Jack. 

I l.like Jack. That's it. I like Jack. He is my pal, my buddy, mon compain, mi amigo, my friend. Not my love, my lover, mon amour. 

Geez. What kind of happy juice did she use on me this time? 

Hey, someone just kissed my forehead. Yup. That's my forehead, don't wear it out. Stubble tickles. Stubble? Stubble? Stubbly kisses? I don't know anyone who kisses me and has stubble. Don't think Sam has, or Janet. 

"Would you be my Valentine, Dan?" 

Jack? 

Jack! Jack, I am here. 

He sounds so lonely and that hurts. Why can't I move? Why can't I fucking speak? 

Jack! 

His hand lingers on my cheek and then he is gone. I'm cold and alone again. 

Please don't go, Jack. Shit. Please don't leave. Don't go, don't leave. Jack! 

Something starts wailing in the background, but I don't care. Jack is back. He is holding my hand. (Isn't it weird how I forget I've got things like hands until he touches them?) He is stroking my cheek and he is hollering, but not at me. I'm sure he'll yell at me later. I really don't mind. 

Would you stop it, with the stupid lights in my eyes? 

"I think he coming to, colonel. It might help if you speak to him." 

Well. I'm not sure about that, Janet. I am still so tired. But I won't mind Jack talking to me at all. Under a soothing barrage of Jack's encouraging babbling I can't help but slip back to sleep, but not for long. As soon as I can speak, I'll tell Jack I love him. 

We'll see where it goes from there.


End file.
